


Waterfall is Big Enough ft. the Riverperson

by FollowerofMercy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, AmberTale, Authors first fanfic sorta, Carl being a jerk, Cat, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, He must sing, Howling, Humor, MORE SCREAMING, Meme, Pre-Canon, Riverperson Carl, Screaming, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: So Trefoil_9 and I were enjoying the lovely meme listed in the notes, and as we were screaming at each other, I said tralala~, which devolved into this fic. This is officially Ambertale canon. I hope you enjoy.





	Waterfall is Big Enough ft. the Riverperson

**Author's Note:**

> [THE WHOLE SOOOOONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvrZJ5C_Nwg)   
>  [AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBLdQ1a4-JI)

The Riverperson stood at the prow of their boat, the figurehead carved in the shape of a dog. They bobbed in the waves, the gentle lapping the only sound in the entirety of the marsh, the light of the water swallowed by their cloak.

 

They cruised through the waterways as the light played, spilling from below to scatter amongst the countless false stars. Plants cut shadows in the veil and painted a mosaic of black and cyan, a work of art that slipped beneath the bow of their boat.

 

They heard a sound from deeper within Waterfall and their empty hood turned to follow it. The boat turned with them and drifted to the source.

 

They found Shyren with her back to the water, humming quietly. She floated above a crystal outcropping, her little fins outstretched to the multicolor stones embedded in the wall.

 

The Riverperson loved moments like these, the peace and quiet, the fragility, and watched Shyren sing with rapt attention.

 

Her humming evolved into whistling as she raised her fins higher and swayed in place. The melody struck the Riverperson, resonating in their core and awakening some long-lost memory.

 

They must sing.

 

They took a deep breath as Shyren’s song reached a crescendo. At the peak of her performance, the Riverperson poured out their SOUL on Waterfall.

 

TRAAAAA~

                       

The earth shook with the power of their voice. It spread throughout Waterfall, reaching under every stone, resonating with every crystal. Shyren shrieked and dove into the water as the Riverperson breathed in once more.

 

_LAAAAAAAAAAAAA~_

 

His boat rose on four legs and galloped over the waves, tongue lolling from the figurehead.

 

**_LAAAAAAAAEEEAAAAAAAAAEEEAAAAAHAAHAA~_ **

 

The echo flowers picked up their screams as they raced along the rivers, carrying their voice farther than they ever could alone. Soon they vanished into the cyan haze of the deepest reaches of Waterfall, leaving fields of chanting flowers in their wake.

 

*

 

Gaster crouched at the bank of the river with his bare feet in the water. He stroked one of his many cats as his mind wandered, staring past his own reflection.

 

_The pack of dogs clustered around the newborn pup under the lights of Snowdin. Gaster stood nearby, unseen, as they muttered amongst themselves. Eventually the parents yipped, and the pack raised their noses in unison to commence the naming ceremony._

_They howled together, AAARUUUUUUU! Gaster tilted his head back and opened his mouth to join them._

The memory fragmented, stripped away his surroundings and dumped Gaster’s mind back in his own skull. The lights and the smell of wet dog were exchanged for cyan and rotting vegetation, howling for… something else.

The sound got louder. Gaster’s cat’s ears flattened and it bolted back to the house, hissing and spitting the entire way, as the Riverperson came around the corner.

 

Screaming.

 

The Riverperson screamed in perfect pitch, hitting high notes with a deep-throated roar and sending their voice ricocheting through the halls. They bellowed a beautiful, haunting and incredibly catchy melody. Gaster just sat on the bank as the Riverperson careened towards the shore, turning at the last minute and soaking him with a wave.

 

They kept their boat close enough for him to step on, watching him from inside the void of their cloak and dancing in place. They rocked and bobbed to some unheard rhythm, leaning so far that any lesser being would’ve pitched into the river. They watched Gaster impatiently and spoke once their final scream had died away, bent at a right angle to the river.

 

“Tralala~ The water is very quiet today. I am not.”

 

“…?” Gaster snapped out a few agreements in wingdings as his mind struggled to function. That statement was not false, so he should agree, right? Was that how social interaction worked? Yes? Yes.

 

“Yes!” Gaster repeated out loud.

 

The Riverperson nodded and Gaster cheered himself for his small social success. Then again, it was the Riverperson, so the victory was meaningless.

           

They inclined their head hood face area thing to the boat. Gaster obliged the silent demand and boarded and they immediately set off back the way they had come. Soon Gaster heard the echo flowers whispering the remains of the Riverperson’s song, which prompted them to begin again.

 

TRAAAAAA~

 

_LAAAAAAAAAAAA~_

 

Moved by the Riverperson’s cry, Gaster offered his own voice.

 

 **LAA _AA_** _AAAAA_ AAAA **AAAAA** _AAAAAaaaAA **AA!**_

****

The Riverperson stopped mid-scream, and the boat stopped with them. Gaster did not stop, and his scream pitched even higher and more off-key as he tumbled into the water. He sank and walked himself along the bottom of the river to a nearby island, sputtering and glaring at the Riverperson as he shook the water from his skull.

 

The Riverperson just stared at him in disgust, leaving the melody half-finished. Gaster could already hear it looping eternally in his head without closure, and he reached out to the boat a few feet from shore. The Riverperson was already drifting away, shaking their head. The field of echo flowers mocked him with the unfinished remains of the Riverperson’s song, a chorus of melodic screaming.

 

“Wait!” Gaster yelled. “Please finish it!”

 

The Riverperson paused and turned to glare at him again, then started humming a completely different tune. Gaster flailed and flicked out swears in wingdings at their back as they drifted into the distance. He could hear their voice faintly, though too faint for the screaming echo flowers to pick up.

 “ _Well I’ll be a doggam liar,_

_If I said this ain’t a lonely town._

_And what I wouldn’t give,_

_To have a friend arouuuund~ “_


End file.
